Skittles
Rosa Georgelos Teresa Loch "I'm Teresa Loch and I'm in love with love itself" Action Girl: Noted to be one of the best magical girls at fighting. Dark Action Girl: Turns out she's actually a villain. How sad :( Alas, Poor Villain: Her defeat at the hands of Rosa and Annie is combined with memories of her master, finally causing her to burst into bloody tears and seal herself away in a ruby. All for Nothing: Her first attempt at kidnapping Rosa sees her going to great physical lengths, barely avoiding capture and exposure while leaving dozens of dead innocent people in her wake, only to have Lina and Annie retrieve Rosa from her at the last minute. This causes her to cry heavily while in her monster form. Anti-Villain: While she's much better at hiding her guilt than her friends, she's deeply disturbed by the loss of life at Trost and described by Word of God as a "normal girl" forced to do horrible things. It's clear her master is a major part of her reasons for what she's doing and she loves him regardless of what he's put her through. Badass: Her combat skills are ranked 11/10, equal to Lina. Bad Liar: According to Annie. Because You Were Nice to Me: The reason why she did not kill Melissa. Big Bad Friend: Even though she was so close to Rosa, and is on good terms with others such as Melissa... ultimately she's revealed as the Ruby red Glitter Monster responsible for murdering Sam in his sleep. Rosa is so shocked by this revelation that she's initially unable to muster the focus and willpower to kill her. Melissa also has a shocked expression when she reveals herself. Big Damn Heroes: She saves Erica by pushing a Glitter monster about to eat her. Blood Knight: She does not show it on the surface, but, as Rosa suggests, Teresa only comes alive when she's showing off her fighting skills. Broken Bird: Hinted to be one. Broken Tears: When she's defeated and about to be captured. Chekhov's Gun: She puts on a ruby necklace as she agrees to help Melissa help Rosa steal some glitter glue. When this turns out to be a ruse, she whips out the necklace and transforms. Conflicting Loyalty: Between her friends and the mission her master raised her to complete. This causes her to make mistakes like teaching Rosa to fight. Crystal Prison: After being dragged out of her Monster body with nowhere to run, she encases herself in a red ruby. It seems to be some sort of defense mechanism, but it also means that she's not going to give up any information anytime soon. Cuddle Hug: Has a tendency to hug her friends alott Daddy's Girl: She actually does not have a father but has a guy who kinda is like her father. Her master had a very strong impact on her, and she seems to have fond memories of him. Whether this makes her Daddy's Little Villain or not is still unclear. He seems to have regretted raising her as a Tyke Bomb. Dangerously Genre Savvy: Noticed that something was very wrong when Rosa, Melissa, Estelle, Erica, Annie and Lina's escape plan involved going someplace underground (where she couldn't transform) in an area where everyone seemed to be conveniently missing. She was right to be suspicious, several people members were waiting to ambush and capture her. Dark and Troubled Past: Raised by her master as a Tyke Bomb, taught to hate the world, and sent into Magical girl camp as a spy while committing acts of mass murder. Death Glare: It scares Rosa Dissonant Laughter: At one point she actually laughs out loud while blushing and drooling it's rather cute. Or rather it would be if not for the fact that she's admitting her Secret Identity, making it really creepy. The Dog Bites Back: Teresa once lashed out at her master in frustration over her Training from Hell. She ended up beating him so severely that he was left with a permanent limp, and from then on she never disobeyed him. Incidentally, it had the opposite result intended — he was so impressed by her strength, that he increased the intensity of her training. Dramatic Wind: When she refuses to follow Rosa, Melissa, Estelle, Erica, Annie and Lina underground, she's briefly accompanied by this while giving a menacing look, clearly symbolizing that something is about to go down. Evil All Along: Zigzagged all over the place. While an enemy to mankind, her teaching Rosa to fight — and to question some aspects of the society she lives in — was a genuine act and she's a deeply conflicted, morally complex character. Expy: An expy of Megumi Aino Fighting Fingerprint: Her fighting style is unique. Because of it, Melissa is able to figure out her as the Red Ruby Glitter Monster, and after she teaches it to Rosa. Freudian Excuse: Hinted at, with the revelation that her master raised her to think of the rest of the world as her enemies. Glass Cannon: She lacks brute strength but she's skilled enough that her strikes are precise and fast enough to make her an formidable fighter regardless. Rosa and Erica underestimate her during hand-to-hand combat training and are stunned at how quickly she hands them their asses. Healing Factor: She's noteworthy for her ability to selectively focus her regeneration, allowing her to perform feats such as regrowing one eye instead of both at the same time. In human form, she's able to regenerate from a fatal gunshot wound in a matter of minutes. Hero Killer: Implacable and ruthless, aggressively hunting Rosa in the 200th hunt at the cost of many experienced peoples' lives. Humans Are the Real Monsters: Conditioned by her father to feel this way since childhood, most likely to keep her from sympathizing with the group she was infiltrating. Hunter of His Own Kind: She kills Glitter Monsters so her cover won't be blown. In love with Love itself: That's what she says. Jade-Colored Glasses: Any faith she may have once had in the world was lost long ago, and now she views the world with distrust. She expresses that the things her father believed in and raised her to achieve are "meaningless" and all she wants is to survive. Kick Chick: Focuses quite a bit on kicks. Last-Second Chance: After Teresa's true identity is revealed, Rosa and Melissa beg her to prove she is not their enemy and turn herself in, though they're quickly interrupted by Annie drawing her ice blade on Teresa as she believes it's useless. Laughing Mad: When she's revealed as the Red Ruby Glitter Monster. Lovecraftian Superpower: Her Monster-shifting, which creates a 14-meter Glittery red giant. The Mentor: She teaches Rosa a lot of hand-to-hand combat techniques. Missing Mom: Her mom died after birth so before she died she gave Teresa to a good friend. Mixed Martial Arts: Uses moves from Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-jutsu, among others. My God, What Have I Done?: She was horrified by the death and destruction she'd had a hand in. Nice Job Fixing It, Villain: Not killing Melissa while in her Monster form led her to expose her as the Ruby Red Glitter Monster. Noble Demon: She genuinely respects people with the courage to pursue high ideals, and cannot bring herself to hurt her former classmates even though doing so required great personal risk. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished: A rare villainous example. If she killed Melissa during her attack on the expedition, she probably wouldn't have been exposed as the Ruby Red Glitter Monster. Peek-a-Bangs: Of the "concealing something" variety. Punch Clock Villain: She has shades of this, being a relatively normal girl when not actively carrying out her orders. She even expresses disdain for her mission, feeling that it is pointless or stupid, but being committed to it never the less. Teresa doesn't even hold any particular ill will towards humanity, and can be a warm friend and mentor during her "off" hours. But once she's carrying out her mission, she's willing to endanger or actively attack the same people she helped previously. Red eyes, Take Warning: She was thought to be a very cute loving girl who turn out to be a murderer. The Rival: Hinted to have been this to Lina, at least during their training days. A flashback shows Lina passive aggressively asking Teresa to show her a few moves when she thinks Teresa is putting the moves on Rosa. In response, Teresa wondered if her moves would even work on "a fat sugary pig". As they prepared to fight, everyone else started making bets on who would win, clearly waiting for the day when the two strongest fighters would face off. Robbing the Dead: She's extremely vague on how exactly she ended up with Akane's perfume, leaving it unclear whether she died before or after she stole it. Sadist: She may be this, based on some of the utterly and unnecessarily vicious ways in which she killed members of the Survey Corps. Secret Identity: The Ruby Red Glitter Monster Self-Harm: She can bite herself to transform into a Glitter Monster Slasher Smile: After being called out as the Red Ruby Glitter Monster, she sports one right before she attempts to transform. Super Soldier: She's physically stronger and tougher than an ordinary human, with a Healing Factor and the ability to transform into a 14-meter monster. She single-handedly slaughters some of the best veterans in the Glittering Pegasus's army. Sympathetic Murder Backstory: A traumatized mass murderer, clinging to the promise she made to return home to her master. Rosa wonders what would drive her to kill people, and the revelation of her betrayal shakes everyone to the core. Tragic Villain: She expresses admiration for heroic, good people... but also views herself as a terrible person. A flashback to her childhood reveals her Master weeping as he apologizes to her, and then asks her to consider the entire world her enemy. Word of God describes her as "lonely" and "in pain" because of what she's had to do. Training from Hell: Her master trained her from daytime to nighttime every single day, from as early as she could remember. Tyke Bomb: Her father raised her to carry out the mission against humanity, beginning her Training from Hell when she was still very young. She officially began it at the age of 9, and does not believe she has any options other than to complete it or die trying. Villainous Breakdown: After her identity is revealed, Teresa becomes noticeably more unhinged. She starts expressing a variety of emotions such as fear, fury and desperation, a far cry from her previous calm collectedness. Waif-Fu: Her fighting style, which focuses on removing larger, stronger opponents' size advantage. She likes to claim she's a "weak maiden", but no one buys this for a moment. Weak, but Skilled: She views herself as weak and says she is still winning against Rosa because of her martial arts skills. But according to Rosa, she is not weak at all. X meets Y: Megumi Aino meets Mana Aida. Melissa Guerrero Estelle Thompson Erica DiCaprio Annie Hepburn "Go take a bath! You smell!" Action Girl: She had 58 solo glitter troll kills Angry Fist-Shake: A version of this. When She assumes Erica is questioning her trustworthiness she clenches onto the hilts of her blades and swings them angrily at her. Big "NO!": Gives a very similar reaction when Erica reveals what she did on her first expedition Erica: Hey Rosa! Did you know Annie shat her pants on her first Glitter Troll kill? Annie: WHAT THE....?! SHUT UP ERICA! DON'T LISTEN TO HER ROSA! Bring My Brown Pants: Erica reveals that she cried and shit herself during her first mission. Cue Freak Out. Childhood Friends: With Erica. Comical Angry Face: Freaks out like this when Erica reveals that she cried and pooped herself on her first Troll kill. Cool Big Sis: Annie attempts to be this towards Rosa. Daddy's Girl: Annie appears to have a close relationship with her father. The Heart: Knows her friends well and helps all of them when they need it. I Wished You Were Dead: When Annie got mad she told Erica that she should have been eaten by a Troll. Moment of Weakness: Whenever her fear gets the better of her. Nice Girl: Although her moods can be quite extreme, she is generally polite and nice. Team Mom: Nurturing towards Rosa though, like many Team Moms, she can also be quite bossy too. Tears of Fear: She cried and shit herself on her first troll kill. Tsundere: The Dere-Dere type. She's usually polite, caring, and nice but she can also be harsh, irritable, and aggressive. Wide Eyes and Shrunken Irises: Wrong Genre Savvy: Petra strongly believes that The Power Of Trust will get them through their battles. While that may be the case in most shounen series, it's not always the case with this one. You gotta have blue hair: Light Blue Lina Karakas "Oh Purple Cheese cake! I'd like to have cheese cake babies with you!" Action Girl: She is one of the strongest out of all 6 girls Annoying Younger Sibling: Had an annoying younger sister Badass Adorable: With emphasis on the adorable. Badass Driver: Can drive a REALLY good. Berserk Button: Eating her precious sweets. Touching her hair. Big Eater: She claims that all the fat goes to her boobs and ass. Blue Oni: To Teresa's red oni Bondage Is Bad: Played With, since she has an obvious thing for bondage despite being as close to "good" as this show has. Covert Pervert: In fact, she only really qualifies as "covert" in comparison to the supernova of sexuality eclipsing her. Cute and Psycho Dark Is Not Evil: Despite her theme color being purple, she's nicer and more level-headed than Erica. Barely. Dual Wielding: Freaky Is Cool: Given that she fell in love with one of the villains Girls Love Stuffed Animals: Carries around a bunny plushie named Sugar Plum, which is prone to changing its facial expression (usually mimicking Lina's ) and even licking things. Graceful ladies were purple: Her theme color. It Amused Me: Anything cute amuses her. Jerkass/Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Not as bad as Erica, but she has her moments. Master Swordswoman: Meaningful Name: Her name means "light". Named Weapons: "Purple sugar Sprinkle Guitar" Nightmare Fetishist: She slowly seems to be turning into this. No Accounting for Taste: She falls in love with one of the weirdest villains. Orgasmically Delicious: She enjoys sweets a bit too much. Perpetual Frowner: She never smiles, except for the occasional Slasher Smile here and there. Punch Clock Hero: Rapunzel Hair: Her pony tail goes down to her knees Sweet Tooth: The goddess of sweets. The Stoic: Barley shows emotion Tareme Eyes: Tragic Keepsake: The amethyst engagement ring she got from the troll right before he gets sent to Heaven. Unsympathetic Comedy Protagonist: Zettai Ryouiki: She wears striped thigh-highs. Category:Rainbow La Glitter